la venganza del elegido: ova celebrando la navidad
by lukamegumine
Summary: luego de seis años de que terminara la venganza y la guerra en la que ash y los demas pelearon por erradicar el mal, el azabache invita a sus viejos amigos a celebrar la navidad junto a el y sus hijos, ¿que enredos y que posibles amorios se den entre los hijos de todos ellos?
1. Chapter 1

La venganza del elegido, ova: celebrando la navidad.

 **Bien chicos; aquí está mi especial navideño, espero que les guste, feliz navidad para todos ustedes, este fic sigue la misma línea de tiempo que mi otro fic solamente que se ubica algunos años luego de que ash y los demás hubieran ganado la guerra y cobrado su venganza tanto con los traidores como con los equipos de cada región y lograran establecer la paz definitivamente, por lo que aquí veremos un poco de su vida familiar luego de haber logrado sus objetivos y conoceremos a todos los hijos de ash y los demás.**

 **Edades aproximadas de los padres: entre los 29 años y los 38 años.**

 **Edades de los niños: entre los 9 años y los 2 años.**

 **Sinnoh, zona de descanso.**

Seis años habían pasado ya, seis largos años en los que ash finalmente había logrado derrotar por completo a todas las organizaciones del mundo pokemon, nadie lo creería pero a pesar de haber sido seis largos años, estos pasaron increíblemente rápido debido a que luego de eso cada uno de los compañeros de ash decidieron ir a visitar su respectiva región para ver que tanto había resultado afectada por la guerra.

Motivo por el cual algunos se habían marchado junto a sus respectivos legendarios, sus parejas, sus pokemon y sus hijos para ayudar en la reconstrucción de su región, muchas cosas habían pasado como la llegada de varios descendientes de los diversos gijinkas los cuales habían sido una bendición, en tanto que ash se había dedicado a muchas cosas al igual que sus amigos pero siempre teniendo muy presente la crianza de sus hijos junto a sus esposas, sin embargo este año sería diferente debido más que todo a que ash había invitado a sus amigos a celebrar la navidad junto a él, y también para reencontrarse una vez más.

-ya voy, el timbre no es batería para que lo toquen a cada rato-se escuchó ahora la voz de la exlíder de gimnasio hiedra la cual ahora a sus casi 24 años era una mujer más que hermosa y deseable con su cabello crecido hasta la espalda y su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, cosa que haría dudar a más de uno sobre si en verdad en su cuerpo había llevado a los mellizos y a su hijo que le daban una felicidad inmensa; la cual ahora había cumplido su sueño y era guitarrista a tiempo completo.

-hola hiedra-saludo ahora un adulto szary junto a su esposa samantha, a su lado se encontraban los seis hijos que la pareja había tenido.

-¡CRYS!-grito ahora un pequeño gold de siete años mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña crystal la cual era de su misma edad.

-hola gold-dijo con una sonrisa la mayor de los hijos de la pareja.

-es un gusto verlos tíos, ¿Qué tan largo fue el viaje?¿están listos para la reunión?-dijo ahora otro de los hijos de la pareja el cual era el primero de los trillizos de 5 años y medio que la pareja tenía mientras remedaba lo que a su juicio debía decir.

-gold-dijo ahora su madre seria mientras szary y su esposa ingresaba junto a sus hijos, excepto por el hecho de la primogénita de la pareja la cual literalmente estaba siendo cargada al estilo de recién casados por gold.

-¿si mama?-dijo ahora gold mientras se hacia el inocente y le dirigía una mirada algo molesta a su futuro cuñado que lo había remedado.

-deja a crystal ahora-dijo el mayor de los trillizos el cual correspondía al nombre de zafiro.

-ve a jugar con tus hermanos gold-dijo ahora hiedra a lo que el pequeño asintió con aparente pesar y se dispuso a retirarse sin embargo antes de hacerlo beso a crystal en los labios.

-¡pervertido!-gritaron ahora zafiro junto a sus hermanos Samuel y Edgar en tanto que la pequeña crystal estaba sonrojada y a su lado se encontraban sus hermanas ice y marina.

-arceus, si así es con solamente siete años, no quiero imaginarme cuando tenga los 14 o los 15 años-dijo hiedra con fastidio pero luego recordó que tenía visitas y volteo a ver a los futuros suegros de su hijo al menos que hiciera algo.

-descuida hiedra, no pasa nada-dijo con algo de cinismo szary mientras pensaba en como seria que cuidaría de su hija cuando tuviera los 15 años debido a que por lo que acababa de ver, szary calculaba que su hija mínimo su regalo por los 15 años de parte de gold seria su primera vez si es que llegaba completamente virgen a esa edad y si es que antes no le daba la noticia de que sería abuelo, aunque con lo pervertido que era gold, szary dudaba de que sería abuelo después de que su hija cumpliera los 20 años y que gold saldría en el programa de padre a los 15 y abuelo a los 30.

-mejor pasemos-dijo ahora una samantha algo nerviosa por lo de gold- dime… ¿ya han llegado algunos de los muchachos?

-oh si-dijo ahora soñadora la líder- casi todos han llegado ya… esta fiesta va a ser maravillosa-dijo ahora hiedra con una sonrisa debido a la fecha tan especial que sería dentro de algunas horas.

-buenas samantha y szary-dijo ahora una adulta sara la cual a su lado se encontraba su esposo el cual no era otro sino el cocinero cress.

-buenas amiga-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus hijos simplemente se fueron a jugar con los demás.

-buenas-dijeron ahora kage y hitomi, yamabi junto a su esposa Diantha, rai y luka, Jack, ryu, kalm y dizzy junto a sus parejas pokemon, más allá estaban ethan y crystal junto a liza y Steven sus respectivos esposos; un poco más allá estaban alan y manon, Angie junto a reggie, bel junto a Cheren, Wallace junto a alana, Roxanne junto a Brawly, lyra junto a Khoury, Kenny junto a Úrsula y algunos más que sorprendieron como el hecho de que miette y nando al igual que Shauna y Jimmy los cuales se habían enamorado en la guerra y se habían casado durante la misma.

¿Y las demás?-dijo ahora hitomi mientras veía que varias de las chicas estaban ausentes.

-cocinando-dijo ahora noland el esposo de Greta mientras tomaba una cerveza junto a Brawly, mientras que en la mesa había una gran fuente de ponche de frutas para los niños cuando tuvieran sed.

-mejor vamos a la cocina a ver en que podemos ayudar, cuiden a los niños-dijo manon a lo que todos asintieron con excepción de alan el cual para prevenir que su esposa sufriera cualquier accidente la siguió a la cocina para ayudarla a ella y a las chicas.

-qué alegría-dijo ahora Diantha mientras con cuidado sacaba unas tartaletas hechas de distintos tipos de bayas y algunas hechas con distintos tipos de sabores como fresa, Durazno, chocolate, etc.

-vaya que si-dijeron ahora Zoey y Jazmine con una sonrisa en la cara mientras decoraban cuidadosamente un pastel navideño que ambas habían insistido en preparar como postre para los niños.

-esto ya está-dijeron ahora clair y liza mientras ponían en varias bandejas las galletas con formas de pokemon con diversos sabores que habían preparado para todos los niños.

-los regalos y obsequios de cada uno de los niños ya están también- dijeron ahora lis y luka al mismo tiempo.

-hola chicas-dijo manon mientras entraba seguida a la cocina junto a las demás chicas.

-hola-dijeron Zoey y las demás con una sonrisa hasta que vieron a alan.

-hola-saludo alan serio.

-mejor ve a cuidar de los niños alan-dijo ahora Cinthya con una pequeña sonrisa- y llévate a bel a que hable un rato con su esposo.

-de acuerdo-dijo ahora alan con una pequeña sonrisa debido a que la felicidad de esas fechas era simplemente mágica.

-procura que no se intenten matar todos ellos-dijo ahora Sabrina algo seria al escuchar los gritos de los niños sin piedad alguna.

-así lo hare-dijo alan para luego desaparecer de vuelta a la sala.

-estoy muy feliz-dijo ahora Samuel oak el cual a pesar de haber muerto y revivir como un joven de 16 años se había vuelto a casar esta vez con la modelo de unova Camila.

-ni que lo digas-dijeron ahora al mismo tiempo rai y szary mientras veían a todos los niños correr de un lado a otro y jugar felizmente entre ellos junto a los pokemon de sus padres y los legendarios- de verdad que valió la pena tantos sacrificios y tanto tiempo durante la guerra.

-no es momento de recordar lo pasado-dijo ahora alan- es hora de celebrar y festejar esta fecha tan especial.

-si-dijo ahora ash mientras veía a todos los niños.

Todos comparten en la enorme sala, Albert y su esposa Erika acaban de llegar yéndose la de cabellos azules hacia la cocina dejando a Albert con el cuidado de sus hijos así como lo hizo mary encargándole sus hijos a Tyson, en la sala solo hay hombres y niños debido a que las chicas están todas con excepción de bel cocinando las delicias que serán ingeridas por todos ese día.

-oye ash-dijo ahora tory mientras veía hacia su amigo.

-¿si?-dijo ahora ash mientras veía que sus hijos no se pelearan.

-¿Cuántas bodas tuviste por todo?-dijo algo curioso.

Sobre la chimenea reposan las imágenes de las cinco bodas de ash y su harem, y en el centro está una gran fotografía ampliada de todos ellos con sus respectivos hijos antes de que estos volvieran a su tiempo, extrañamente blue y silver ya no están entre Zoey y ash tomándoles de las manos, sino que ambos están detrás de su madre abrazándole amorosamente, ambos con una sonrisa pacífica muy parecida a la de ash, al lado de ash y Sabrina se encuentra oyuki con una sonrisa parecida a la de Zoey.

-cinco por todo-dijo ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

-que tiempos-dijo con alegría Albert.

-si-dijo ahora crystal mientras veía que todos habían logrado su objetivo y ahora eran muy felices todos ellos.

-¡no mío!-grito ahora silver mientras evitaba que gold tomara con violencia a su totodile el cual era la cría del feraligarth de ash.

-entonces este es mío-dijo ahora gold mientras tomaba a un pequeño cyndaquil que estaba allí, y el cual era la cría del Typlohsion de su padre.

-niños por favor, no empiecen a pelear-dijo ahora ash algo nervioso porque los pequeños se estaban empezando a pelear debido a que ese día aparte de los regalos todos ellos excepto los menores a 5 años recibirían su primer pokemon.

-vamos a tomar una pequeña siesta ahora-dijo ahora Angie a lo que todos asintieron para luego irse a dormir todos un rato junto a sus hijos debido a que dentro de solo algunas horas no dormirían hasta el siguiente día.

7:00 PM

Todos están reunidos en la sala de la casa de ash.

Los niños juegan bajo el árbol navideño riendo cada vez que alan enciende la nariz que su esposa le "obsequió" y mueve la cabeza haciendo que suenen los cascabeles escondidos en el gorro de reno.

Alan al principio se sintió ridículo al ponerse la parafernalia, pero al escuchar los gritos de los niños que corrieron por sus gorros navideños y la alegría con se acercaron a tocar los cuernos y reír cada vez que él graciosamente movía la cabeza olvidó que estaba siendo castigado por un comentario inapropiado y se sintió un pequeño más pidiendo villancicos.

-¡Vaya! –Manon exclama al verlo disfrutar de su papel de "Rodolfo el reno" mientras come la pizza casera que alan le trajo compartiéndola solo con los mellizos de hiedra pese a las protestas de sus padres -¡Quién lo diría! –Nunca lo imaginó rodeado de niños, a pesar de su temperamento frio, su carisma y espontaneidad los atrae, la siesta sentó a todos de maravilla.

Algunos líderes de gimnasio se mantienen rezagados en la mesa del comedor donde Cinthya acomodó una fuente de frutos secos y uvas. Tiene en el horno dos pollos y variados tipos de carnes para servir con arroz y ensalada de verduras.

Kalm y rai se encargaron esta vez de preparar el ponche caliente, haciendo una crema de vainilla para samantha, luka, maiko y las embarazadas debido a que sus esposos no les permitieron tomar ni una gota de licor.

Suena el timbre insistentemente.

-¿Quién será ahora? -clair abre hallando a los padres de kalm, a los de tory y a adhara y satoshi felices mientras que los hombres llegan con una botella de vino en una mano y bombones rellenos en la otra, mientras que las mujeres tenían varios regalos para sus nietos.

-¡Llegaron los mejores abuelos del mundo! –Gritaron los seis al mismo tiempo, riendo todos cuando gold, X, eureka, clem y lem junto a sus demás nietos corren a recibirlos.

 **bien chicos, hasta aqui este especial que bien tendra uno o dos capitulos como mas a lo mucho y que estara completo antes de fin de año nuevo, sin mas que decir feliz navidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bien chicos respondo review rapidamente:**

 **fatimasand: si...szary quizas se paso un poco con samantha...pero tampoco es como si samantha no hubiera disfrutado o disfrute el cuidar a sus seis hijos, quien sabe lo de las posdatas, y espero que hayas pasado buenas fiestas tu tambien.**

 **darth mideon: me alegra que te guste y que hayas pasado buenas fiestas.**

 **bien chicos, la proxima semana nuevo capitulo de mi fic, sin nada mas que decir feliz año nuevo a todos.**

 **parte 2 y final**

-mama, papa-dijeron ahora tory, ash y kalm para ir a abrazar a sus padres los cuales felices correspondieron los abrazos.

-¡ABUELITO, ABUELITA!-gritaron ahora gold, X, eureka y los demás mientras corrían hacia sus abuelos a abrazarles.

-de verdad que esta será la mejor fiesta de todas-dijo ahora Jazmine con una sonrisa.

-no puedo esperar lo mejor de todo-dijo ahora Albert mientras veía a todos los niños.

-ni que lo digas…-dijo ahora Erika con una leve sonrisa.

-vamos a hablar ahora un rato chicos-dijo ahora ash a lo que todos asintieron.

 **8:00 PM**

-bien chicos…es hora de que elijan cuál será su pokemon-dijo ash para mostrar una caja la cual tenía varias pokebolas- todos los hombres tomaran de acuerdo al número de hijos que tengan.

-nosotras nos vamos a preparar-dijeron ahora manon, hiedra, Cinthya, Angie, Zoey, samantha y todas las chicas para retirarse junto a los niños a sus habitaciones.

-vamos-dijo ahora alan mientras sacaba cuatro pokebolas de la caja a alan les siguieron: nando el cual saco tres, dizzy que saco cuatro, Jack que saco tres, kalm que saco cuatro, kage que saco dos, yamabi que saco tres, szary el cual saco seis, tory el cual saco cinco, cress el cual saco cuatro, ethan que saco cuatro, max el cual saco cuatro, rai el cual saco cinco, Alexis que saco cuatro y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-nos vemos en una hora o más-dijo ahora sam para correr hacia el cuarto en donde estaba su esposa mientras que los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-quietos de una buena vez niños-dijo ahora Zoey mientras veía a sus hijos y a los de las demás chicas del harem.

-pero mama, papa está tardando mucho-dijo ahora oyuki mientras hablaba con sus demás hermanos.

-lamento la tardanza hijos, pero ya estoy aquí-dijo ahora ash para entregarle a cada una de sus esposas pokebolas según el número de hijos que habían tenido.

-es mi turno ahora-dijo ahora Sabrina mientras todas lanzaban al aire las pokebolas liberando los pokemon que habían allí-red, chise, jin…es el momento de su elección-dijo con dulzura para que los tres niños mencionados pasaran al frente.

-bien veamos-dijo ahora jin mientras veía al igual que sus hermanas los pokemon que estaban disponibles.

-mío-dijo ahora red al mismo tiempo que chise y jin para tomar entre sus manos un bulbasaur, un beldum y un abra.

-nosotros queremos estos entonces-dijeron los demás niños mientras corrían hacia los distintos pokemon en primera etapa que habían allí y eligiendo el de su preferencia, quedando las elecciones así: yellow que eligió una pichu a la cual puso chuchu, blue y silver que se habían quedado con un pequeño squirtle y un totodile respectivamente, oyuki que eligió a una snover, kotone que eligió a una riolu, kento que prefirió a ónix, White y lack-two que prefirieron a un snivy y a una tepig respectivamente, gold que recibió un pequeño cyndaquil al que llamo explotaro, Débora y amy las cuales recibieron respectivamente un gible y una dratini, lance el cual recibió por parte de sus padres un axew, Green que eligió un charmander, Dania que escogió una eevee, Ana y Hana que escogieron respectivamente un horsea y una luvdisc, en tanto que ruby Diamond eligieron un mudkip y un ,sapphire que eligió un torchic, platina que eligió un piplup, black y whi-two que eligieron un rufflet y un oshawott, Y que recibió un fennekin y su hermana Anais la cual recibió un shinx.

 **9:00 PM**

-no es enserio-dijo ahora sara con tranquilidad- apuesto a que hoy o mañana nace tu bebe-dijo ahora con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la joven de cabellos rubios la cual sonreía nerviosa debido a que Jack estaba sentado junto a ryu, dizzy y kalm hablando entre ellos, cosa que había hecho que sara les nombrara como el cuarteto de los pokefilicos mientras los niños corrían de un lado a otro disfrutando de sus pokemon y jugando con ellos.

-porque no me toco ese cyndaquil-dijo ahora gold algo celoso mientras veía al cyndaquil variocolor de maya y los pokemon de sus demás hermanos.

-te toco uno de los mejores junto al mío-dijo ahora mitsuru con una sonrisa mientras veía a su ralts variocolor.

-ni que lo digas, pero no mejor que los nuestros-dijo ahora red con una sonrisa.

-deberíamos hacer una batalla-dijo ahora sapphire mientras miraba a su recién amigo, toro.

-no estoy segura-dijo ahora crystal mientras jugaba con su chikorita.

-niños a comer-dijo ahora hiedra la cual entro a la sal en donde estaban todos los niños junto a sus pokemon a lo que todos los niños asintieron y se fueron hacia la sala para tener su cena.

 **9:30 PM**

Llegada la noche ash junto a sus esposas y los demás subieron a la planta de la casa en donde dormirían todos.

-Wha estoy derrotada... –Manon tomó asiento en la cama correspondiente a alan y ella. A un lado de ellos, lack-two y gold compartieron cama para comenzar a escuchar el Mp3 del mayor. Un poco más allá blue y silver apegaron su cama contra la de zafiro, Edgar y Samuel, y red, Diamond y atsushi para jugar video juegos. katora y kokomi por su parte, apegarían sus camas con las de crystal, kotone, oyuki, debora y amy para pintarse las uñas y cosas por el estilo. X se encontraba en una cama junto a su gemelo akio mientras todos los demás niños ya habían decidido con quienes dormirían en tanto que los adultos dormirían en las habitaciones de la tercera planta.

Mientras los padres preparaban las camas, los pequeños comenzaron a debatir sobre los pokemon que habían recibido y las posibles estafas de Atsushi en el juego de trading card game.

-¿Por qué usas gafas? –akio se acercó cuidadosamente a Anais, una chiquilla muy reservada para ser hija de la reina de kalos.

-Genes de mi padre... –Respondió corta y precisa. La rubia se parecía en gran medida a serena, pero la forma de su cabello, la piel morena y los ojos azules, no descartaban la posibilidad de que esta fuera gemela de clemont. Era relativamente extraño parecerse a los dos padres en la misma intensidad.

De la nada la luz se cortó.

Ruby sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo desesperadamente, literalmente le estaban cortando la circulación. Prefirió guardar silencio, quizás asustaría a quien fuera que estuviera atentando con matarle por falta de oxigenación en la sangre.

-¿Quién eres?... –Preguntó curioso.

-Cállate tarado, no me sueltes... –Respondió una voz bastante asustada.

-¿sapphire?-dijo ahora curioso el futuro coordinador.

-¡Que te calles! –Sonrojó- Si me sueltas te golpeo...

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad? –El azabache sintió que podría morir de ternura por lo que sonrió.

Sapphire lanzó un puñetazo que atentó contra el estómago del mayor, éste comenzó a retorcerse de dolor- ¡Te dije que no hables!

-C-Clar-o... s-sólo dame un res-piro... –Intentó aguantarse el dolor del puñetazo.

La castaña se aferró más al brazo del azabache, por alguna razón la oscuridad le aterraba, si no ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor no presientes el peligro, entonces, podrías salir lastimado, y eso la abrumaba.

-¿Estás bien?... –Ruby esperó una respuesta ligeramente más amable.

-Tardan demasiado... –Sonrojó.

Luego de un rato, la luz volvió a la casa.

Sapphire se soltó rápidamente y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

-De nada... –Ruby comenzó a rascarse la sien- Menuda niña...

-¡Pensé que iba a morir! –la segunda hija de manon y alan la cual se llamaba mairin estaba aferrada a su cama.

-Niña... –jhon se mofó.

-¡Cállate!

Curiosamente todos los niños comenzaron a discutir agresivamente después del apagón. Todas las madres tomaron del pellejo a sus muchachos y se los llevaron derechito a la cama. Nadie dijo una sola palabra, si había algo más aterrador que un ejército de zombis, eso era tu madre enfadada. Y así la noche emprendió rumbo y todos los niños se vieron envueltos en un sueño que no los despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

 **Zona de descanso, tercer piso**

-tanta paz y tranquilidad-dijo ahora ash mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás junto a las demás chicas mientras el resto de los hombres ponían rápidamente los regalos en el árbol de navidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que sea la hora?-dijo ahora tory mientras reprimía un ligero bostezo.

-menos de dos horas para que sea navidad… y menos de una hora antes de que vayamos a dormir…-dijo serio ash.

-deberíamos escuchar algo de música aprovechando que los niños están dormidos-dijo ahora Zoey mientras veía a hiedra.

-¿crees poder cantar un poco amor?-dijo ahora ash con suavidad mientras se acercaba hacia la cantante de rock y la abrazo suavemente.

-por supuesto que sí, no tengo ningún problema-dijo seria hiedra mientras agradecía que se hubiera maquillado debido a que el maquillaje le ocultaba el pequeño sonrojo que tenía.

-gracias amor-dijo ash con una sonrisa mientras que los demás líderes de gimnasio se sentaron cerca de los demás para oír las canciones de hiedra.

-espero que les guste chicos-dijo hiedra mientras agarraba el micrófono y ash empezaba a tocar la guitarra como su esposa le había enseñado.

 **Shinjirareru mono wa hitotsu togisumasu kokoro Myself  
Come On Everybody sono kakugo kazasou **

**Saegiru kabe wo kowashite hikizuru kase wa nugisute  
Hashiritsuzukete kita no sa yume wo mezashite **

**Take Me To The Top! Take Me, Take Me Higher!**

 **KOKORO moyasu omoi omoiegaku mirai e  
Everybody Goes! ****We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Koko ni aru sekai Groovin' Now! **

**Hitomi no PASU tsutawaru hazu kotoba yori mo honki de kawasu CROSS TALK  
Sono mune tsukisasu COOL HEAT  
ZERO to ZERO wo hitotsu ni shite kanousei wa mugendai  
We're COOL FIGHTERS! Honoo yori mo moyashite Wow... **

**Shizuka ni hoeru We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Kiseki ni kaeru MIRACLE FIGHTERS!  
Hitori janai sa We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Moyashi tsuzukero COOL HEAT **

**Tsuyoki mono yowaki mono wa shirokuro dake ja wakaranai  
Do it! kimeru no wa jibun sa shinjite **

**Nareau koto ja imi ga nai mitomeau koto ga KIZUNA  
Onaji asu e to yuku no sa jounetsu butsukete **

**We Can Never Stop! kore kara SHOWTIME!  
Mayoi nado sutete kitai dake tsumete Yeah!  
Everybody Says! We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Tomo ni iru mirai Movin' Up! **

**kokoro no Truth shinjiteiru  
Hitotsu no sora mitsumeteiru Yes! My Turn! Takaku maiagare Bravely **

**ZERO to ZERO wo kasane awase mamori nukeba tsukameru sa  
We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Honoo tokashite COOL HEAT Wow... **

**Tsumetaku moeru We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Asu e to hashiru MIRACLE FIGHTERS!  
Omoi wo tsunage We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Tachidomaranai COOL HEAT **

**Day By Day kurikaeshite tsukamitai yume e Raise Your Hands!  
It's My Dream! It's Your Dream!  
Kasaneau omoi We're The Team!  
Take Me High! Soratakaku Fly!  
Takamaru shoudou To The Top!  
We're COOL! We're COOL! COOL! **

**Hitomi no PASU tsutawaru hazu kotoba yori mo honki de kawasu CROSS TALK  
Sono mune tsukisasu COOL HEAT  
ZERO to ZERO wo hitotsu ni shite kanousei wa mugendai  
We're COOL FIGHTERS! Honoo yori mo moyashite Wow... **

**Tsumetaku moeru We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Asu e to hashiru MIRACLE FIGHTERS!  
Omoi wo tsunage We're COOL FIGHTERS! **

**Shizuka ni hoeru We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Kiseki ni kaeru MIRACLE FIGHTERS!  
Hitori janai sa We're COOL FIGHTERS!  
Moyashi tsuzukero COOL HEAT **

**Zona de descanso, segundo piso.**

-que aburrido-dijo ahora una pequeña niña de 4 años de pelo gris casi plateado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de ojos negros y estatura mediana con piel blanca mientras veía a todos los niños dormir en sus camas ya acomodados todos por familia excepto porque todos los hijos de ash estaban reunidos todos juntos- hasta tu estas durmiendo-dijo ahora sería la niña mientras veía que debajo del lado de la cama que le tocaba estaba una pequeña skorupi regalo de sus padres.

-duérmete hermana…mañana será un gran día-dijo ahora una niña próxima a cumplir los 7 años la cual era delgada y alta para su edad, de cabellos verdes hasta los hombros y de ojos rojos la cual tenía una pijama con forma de Gardevoid.

-lo se Ángela…pero alguien está cantando-dijo seria la niña para levantarse y mirar a todos sus compañeros de cuarto-shirou levántate…vamos a ver quien canta-dijo diana mientras volteaba a ver hacia el lado en donde se encontraba su mellizo

-tenso sueño…ve tu a ver-dijo ahora el joven de cabellos plateados cortos, piel pálida con estatura baja y ojos de un hermoso gris mientras abrazaba a una eevee que estaba dormida entre los brazos del niño.

-todos son unos estúpidos-dijo diana mientras se acercaba hacia las camas en donde estaban sus futuros compañeros ya dormidos.

-mejor duérmete hermana…-dijo ahora un niño el cual estaba próximo a cumplir los seis años el cual tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, ojos negros y piel blanca mientras que su estatura era mediana- a nuestros padres ni a nuestros tíos les gustara que estés despierta a esta hora-dijo el niño mientras veía a la pidgey que le habían dado la cual estaba dormida.

-sois más pesados que groudon-dijo con furia diana mientras se acercaba hacia las demás camas empezando por aquellas en la que estaban los hijos de ash con su harem, empezando por la primera que era en donde se encontraban oyuki, kotone y chise ya dormidas con su snover, su riolu y su beldum ya dormidos al igual que sus dueñas.

-si sabes lo que es bueno para ti-dijo chise con un ojo abierto y mientras tenía una calma que helaría al más valiente debido a que aunque estaba molesta por haber sido despertada de su confortable sueño y si no hacía algo sus hermanas también se despertarían- no te acercaras más y nos dejaras dormir-dijo la pequeña chise ahora mostrando que ella era la que había sacado el carácter más parecido a su madre- bien…buenas noches-dijo ahora la niña para usar algo de su poder psíquico y hacer levitar a diana la cual levito lejos de la cama de las tres niñas.

-tonta-dijo ahora diana mientras se fijaba en la siguiente cama en la cual estaban kento, silver y gold profundamente dormidos o eso creía hasta que noto que el de cabellos bicolores si bien estaba durmiéndose uno de sus ojos la miraba profundamente con una calma que daba miedo, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la siguiente cama.

-claro porque te conviene-dijo ahora jin con burla.

-cállate pendejo…y no se supone ¿Qué deberías estar durmiendo con chise al igual que shirou y yo?-dijo seria diana.

-sí, pero yo no soporto a chise…es una tonta que no debió haber existido, la odio aunque sea mi hermana de parte de madre-dijo con frialdad jin ahora- y ni se te ocurra llorar pendeja-dijo ahora jin mientras veía a chise la cual se había escondido dentro de la cobija para llorar quedando ahora solamente oyuki debido a que kotone estaba consolando a su hermana.

-eres malo. Me agradas-dijo ahora con una sonrisa diana para ver en la siguiente cama a los niños que estaban en ella- mmm, estos deben ser debora, amy y lance-dijo ahora mientras miraba a los tres niños que estaban dormidos profundamente fijándose más que todo en que debora tenía el cabello negro como ash y tan largo como el de su madre, piel morena y ojos de un hermoso negro; en tanto que amy y lance por ser mellizos eran casi una copia de su madre excepto por el hecho de que ambos tenían las Z en sus mejillas al igual que ash.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ahora lance serio mientras miraba a la niña- vaya…no estas mal, para nada mal…quizás algunos detalles mínimos pero de resto estas bien.

-tarado-dijo ahora diana debido a que había entendido un poco a que se refería el de cabellos azules.

-lo seré, pero tu estas molestando nuestro tiempo de dormir-dijo lance con orgullo para volverse a dormir.

-mmm-dijo la niña mientras veía las demás camas, en una se encontraba una castaña de ojos negros con las Z en su rostro la cual correspondía a Dania y era la hija de ash con dalia oak; junto a Dania se encontraban las gemelas que la hermana de misty había tenido con ash, siendo ambas rubias como su madre y sus ojos negros como los de su padre correspondiendo las dos al nombre de Ana y Hana respectivamente y siendo la única diferencia entre ambas que Ana tenia las marcas en sus mejillas a diferencia de su gemela.

-no molestes y duérmete-dijo ahora sapphire enojada a la de cabellos blancos.

-tu no me mandas-dijo ahora diana mientras veía a los demás niños y caminando hacia la cama en donde estaban los hijos de alan y manon.

-ni siquiera lo intentes-dijo ahora el hijo mayor de la pareja el cual era la copia de alan excepto por el color de sus cabellos los cuales eran idénticos a los de manon.

-Alain, acompáñame a ver a mis padres-dijo serio mientras veía al joven el cual a su lado se encontraba su melliza midori.

-no gracias-dijo serio el joven- ve tu si deseas ir, yo no voy-dijo ahora para hacerse el dormido.

-hakuryuu-susurro ahora la niña mientras veía al chico de cabellos extrañamente bicolores ya que tenía el cabello de color blanco como el de su padre y plateado como el de su difunto abuelo, sus ojos eran ámbar como los de su abuela materna y era moreno.

-no molestes-dijo hakuryuu con fastidio.

-¡sois imposibles!-dijo ahora furiosa la niña para cerrar un poco la puerta y subir hacia donde estaban sus padres y tíos.

 **Zona de descanso tercer piso.**

 **isshun de sekai wa  
fuukei wo kaeru  
mabataki mo muda ni wa dekinai **

**chuucho shita totan oitekibori da ze  
mayotteru hima nante nai daro  
gamushara ni mae ni hashiri tsuzukete  
kizanda ROUTE wa hitotsu mo machigai janai ze **

**BRAKE wo buchi kowasunda  
seigyo kikanai honki wo misete miro  
PERIOD nante iranai  
hatenaki yume ga koko ni aru kagiri **

**REPEAT no hibi janainda  
kazoekirenai namida nagishite miro  
ETERNAL fumetsu no yume wo  
shinji tsuzukeru mirai aru kagiri  
owari wa nai ze **

**shunkan no ketsui no  
renzoku ga mirai  
iiwake wa riyuu ni naranai **

**seikai wo sagashi  
kangaeagunete  
mukaitou ja imi ga nai daro **

**garakuta darake no omotai nimotsu  
dare mo ga saisho wa hitotsu no yume ga atta dake sa **

**LIMIT wo buchiyaburunda  
mitashikirenai jounetsu ga aru daro  
LAST mo THE END mo nai  
idomi tsuzukeru kimi ga iru kagiri  
yume wa tsuzuku ze **

**BRAKE wo buchi kowasunda  
seigyo kikanai honki wo misete miro  
PERIOD nante iranai  
hatenaki yume ga koko ni aru kagiri **

**REPEAT no hibi janainda  
kazoekirenai namida nagishite miro  
ETERNAL fumetsu no yume wo  
shinji tsuzukeru mirai aru kagiri  
owari wa nai ze **

-¡bravo hiedra!-dijo ahora manon emocionada al igual que Anabel y Camila.

-no es para nada chicas-dijo ahora la cantante de rock- quizás pueda cantar una más antes de irnos a dormir para mañana…-dijo seria.

-adelante amor, no tengo ningún problema…una o dos mas no harán daño-dijo con una sonrisa que solamente reflejaba amor y orgullo hacia su esposa ash-además…así me doy el lujo de demostrar un poco más lo buena rockera que eres-dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-cálmese idiota-dijo ahora la cantante con aparente enojo mientras se acercaba a su oído- soy mucho más que eso y te le comprobare luego-dijo con una sonrisa seductora para dirigirse de nuevo a cantar sin saber ninguno de los adultos que ahora había un espectador de último momento.

 **enshin! aru nomi furi muku mon ka  
kanzen! renshou! suru made tomaranai  
nanman kounen haruka yume oikakeru ze!**

 **migi ka hidari dochira wo iku?**  
 **mayoi michi ga mugen ni tsuzuku tabi da**

 **MICHISHIRUBE ya chizu nante nai**  
 **hikari sagasu yumeiro no meiro sa**

 **kono hiroi uchuu de**  
 **KIMI wo kanjita nara**  
 **TAMASHII wa hitotsu**  
 **mou nani mo kowakunai**

 **zenshin! zenrei! tamashii moyasou ze**  
 **zettai! zenshin! aru nomi furi muku mon ka**  
 **kanzen! renshou! suru made tomaranai**  
 **nanman kounen haruka yume oikakeru ze!**

 **wakusei datte eisei datte**  
 **hanarete temo inryoku de tsunagatteru**

 **me ni mienai yume no PAWAA**  
 **ima bokura wo ugokasu ENERUGII**

 **kyuuchi ni ochitatte**  
 **jibun shinjita nara**  
 **kotae wa hitotsu**  
 **mou nani mo mayowanai**

 **zenryoku! zenkai! mada mada moeyou ze**  
 **zettai! zetsumei! na toki mo nagedasu mon ka**  
 **shoushou! doudou! tatakatte kachitorou**  
 **genkai sokudo tsuki nukete tsukamaeru ze!**

 **zenshin! zenrei! tamashii moyasou ze**  
 **zettai! zenshin! aru nomi furi muku mon ka**  
 **kanzen! renshou! suru made tomaranai**  
 **shinrabanshou kanau yume**

 **zenryoku! zenkai! mada mada moeyou ze**  
 **zettai! zetsumei! na toki mo nagedasu mon ka**  
 **shoushou! doudou! tatakatte kachitorou**  
 **genkai sokudo tsuki nukete tsukamaeru ze!**

-¡que maravilloso!-grito ahora diana mientras estaba escondida detrás de la puerta escuchando a los adultos y quedo maravillada al escuchar la canción de la estrella de rock sin darse cuenta de que había gritado.

-diana-dijo ahora dizzy mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta junto a Gardevoid- si estas despierta y espiándonos vas a ver-dijo serio el adulto.

-creo que es hora de ir a dormir-dijo noland a lo que todos asintieron.

-es lo mejor…no le dé al resto de los niños, por venir a ver que hacemos-dijo ash.

-vamos entonces-dijo serio ryu.

-debemos esperar para saber si los niños nos han estado espiando-dijo serio ash a lo que todos asintieron y empezaron a recoger un poco todo.

-viene papa-dijo ahora diana un poco asustada hasta que recordó algo- por favor…que esto funcione-dijo ahora con algo de miedo mientras recordaba unos pequeños anillos de color dorado los cuales estaban en una parte de su vestido- espero que funcionen-dijo para que los anillos levitaran y se abriera un portal- espero que vaya a donde debe ir-dijo la niña para entrar rápidamente y que los anillos desaparecieran.

-diana no debes estar aquí-dijo ahora dizzy mientras abría la puerta pero no vio a nadie- jure escucharla…iré a ver si esta junto a shirou-dijo serio el adulto para ir hacia el cuarto de los niños.

 **Zona de descanso, segundo piso.**

-mmm-dijo dizzy ahora mientras caminaba en total silencio hacia el cuarto de los niños y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-¿sucede algo papa?-dijo ahora shirou mientras salía del baño que era de los niños y que estaba frente de la gran habitación que les habían asignado a todos los niños quedando ahora el baño que estaba dentro de la misma habitación como el de las niñas.

-¿Dónde está diana?-dijo serio dizzy.

-hace unos minutos dijo que iba a ir por agua-dijo inocente el niño.

-bien-dijo ahora dizzy para dirigirse hacia la cama que compartían sus mellizos quedando sorprendido al ver que había un bulto allí arropado y durmiendo con tranquilidad.

-papa… ¿ocurre algo malo?-se escuchó ahora una voz desde la cama.

-nada diana, pensé que tu…-dijo serio dizzy para retirarse de la habitación de los niños.

-¿diana?-dijo ahora shirou para ver hacia la cama y quitarle la cobija a quien pensaba era su hermana….

-no hagas eso-dijo ahora una voz más grave a lo cual shirou entendió lo que había pasado, o casi...

-¿Quién eres?-dijo ahora shirou algo asustado.

-perdona shirou…pero era esto o que tu padre se enterara de lo de diana-dijo ahora el pequeño lance mientras salía de esa cama y se iba de nuevo a la que compartía con dos de sus hermanas.

-no pensé que pudieras hacer eso-dijo shirou.

-solo es transformación de mew o algo parecido, y ni una palabra de esto a diana…si tenemos suerte la veremos en el desayuno-dijo ahora el de cabellos azules para quedarse dormido nuevamente.

-me parece bien-dijo shirou-¿Dónde estarás diana?-se preguntó el chico para dormirse nuevamente.

 **Sinnoh, a 5 horas de la zona de descanso.**

-demonios-dijo ahora la pequeña diana toda furiosa- malditos anillos no sirven-dijo con furia mientras veía todo a su alrededor hasta que a lo lejos logro divisar la zona de descanso-espero llegar antes del desayuno…-dijo para empezar a correr hacia la zona de descanso con la esperanza de llegar antes del amanecer.

Zona de descanso, tercer piso.

-a fin de cuentas no era nada-dijo ahora dizzy mientras llegaba donde los demás los cuales habían terminado de limpiar todo.

-eso es lo de menos, vamos a dormir-dijo ash a lo que todos asintieron.

De esa manera, todos los adultos se dispusieron a irse hacia sus cuartos, dejando todo como estaba pero con la seguridad de que nadie seria lo suficientemente osado de ingresar a la zona residencial en donde estaban ash y los demás, y más que todo si los alrededores de la zona residencial estaban siendo vigilados y custodiados por todos los pokemon de ash y sus legendarios, por lo que en teoría nadie sería tan tonto de intentar entrar si el comité de bienvenida sería un trueno, un rayo de hielo o una llamarada cortesía de las aves de ash.

 **25 de Diciembre**

Shirou despierta y colocándose las pantuflas sale a la sala junto a diana la cual llego hace poco y los demás niños, todos donde ven un montón de regalos bajo el árbol cubriendo su boca por la enorme cantidad de ellos, todos saltando de alegría se acercan y corre al pasillo volviendo al árbol para correr nuevamente a las recámaras de sus padres tocando desesperados.

-¡Papi, mami, papi, ven, ven! –Saltan y toca al mismo tiempo – ¡Mami, mami, mami!

-¡¿Qué sucede mi niña?!-todas las mujeres y pokemon se levantan asustadas abriendo las puertas queriendo arrodillarse pero los niños no les dan tiempo debido a que todos empiezan a jalar a sus madres.

Todos los hombres asustados se levantan pero al ver a sus hijos allí comprenden en el acto lo que sucede.

-¡Vamos a ver que trajo Santa!-dicen todos con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchos galos! – Gritan todos los niños-¡Mami, mami, mami, mami! -dicen mientras corren a buscar a sus madres.

Las mujeres apenas tienen tiempo de lavarse los dientes cuando son jalados por sus hijos.

-¡Voy mi amor! – Todas imitan la voz como sus hijas, riendo al ver a sus hijos excitados y felices -¿Quieres desayuno?

-¡No! ¡Galos! Adhara y satoshi aparecen en la puerta grabando la reacción de los niños.

-¡No puede ser! –Satoshi lamenta -¡Nos ganaron!

Riendo kalm ya estaba grabando, quiere hacer un video de respaldo en caso que alguien quiera sabotear el proceso de adopción de sus nuevas hijas las pequeñas hotaru y miyako.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, y créame que por este instante es que dicen los niños son dueños de la navidad-dice con una sonrisa kalm.

-Así es –Hiedra recostada en la pared atesora ese instante mientras se toca su gran vientre ve a todos y en algunos de ellos ve en sus rostros la felicidad de que los niños tengan lo que ellos no gozaron hasta la adolescencia -¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? –Ninguno le presta atención.

Ese día todos los niños se divirtieron mucho con sus pokemon y sus regalos, en la tarde todos decidieron hacer una pequeña parrillada mientras disfrutaban de la piscina.

-¡Sale una hamburguesa! –Anunció satoshi, quien increíblemente estaba a cargo de la parrilla.

-¡Yo quiero!-dijo ahora gold con una sonrisa.

-Sale una hamburguesa para mi hijo querido~ -hiedra dejó un plato en frente de gold, besó la frente del niño y fue en ayuda de ash quien peinaba el cabello de hana -¿Necesitas ayuda bombón?

-Ya terminé... y debería tener cuidado amor-dijo ash tranquilo para hacer que hiedra se sentara en sus piernas- me pregunto ayer porque nadie noto que estabas esperando a los pequeños.

-siempre use ropa de tallas pequeñas…además me vestí cuidadosamente y espero que los niños no hayan sufrido.

-me haces feliz amor, sé que pronto nacerán y seremos más-dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba el vientre de su esposa.

María iba por su quinta hamburguesa.

-¿Mucha comida no te hará mal? –Preguntó ahora Jack.

-Estoy bien...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa María.

La fiesta duró hasta muy tarde, así que todos los gijinkas decidieron quedarse a dormir esa noche y quedarse los días siguientes hasta que pasara la fiesta de año nuevo. Eran las 5:20 am del 26 de diciembre cuando la verdadera fiesta comenzó.

-¡ASH/JACK EL BEBÉ YA!-dijeron hiedra y María al mismo tiempo.

Todos en la casa despertaron de un salto, Cinthya y Angie intentaron calmar a las parturientas para posteriormente gritarle a kage que se levantara y les llevara al hospital. El ninja al igual que hitomi despertaron aterrorizados, ambos se pusieron lo primero que encontraron y salieron a la sal a encontrarse con los demás.

-¡maldita sea dense prisa! –dijo kage furioso pero por dentro moría de nervios.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Ambas terminaban de vestirse- ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Que fuéramos en pijama?, ¡ni locas!.

-¡Eso es lo que menos importa!-dijo kage furioso.

Las horas en la clínica pasaban lentamente, los dos futuros padres miraban curiosos la puerta de pabellón, increíblemente, no se escuchaba ningún grito...

-¿Y si está muerta?- Gritó desesperado Jack mientras todos los hombres estaban allí dejando a las mujeres con los niños.

-Cómo crees... ambas son muy valientes, eso es todo...-dijo ash con calma.

-¿Jack y ash ketchum? –Llamó el doctor que estaba de guardia.

-¿SÍ?-dijeron ambos muy nerviosos.

-Ya pueden pasar...-dijo el médico.

Ambos ingresaron tímidamente a pabellón y se separaron para ir hacia las habitaciones de sus mujeres, Jack se topó con una sonriente María que acurrucaba a una pequeña de cabellos negros, de ojos azules y la piel extremadamente pálida.

-¡S-Soy papá! –Jack cayó desmayado y asombrado por ver a su hija.

Lopunny, lucario y Gothitelle se golpearon la frente- *¿Por qué los humanos hombres son así?*... –pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras que María simplemente suspiró- roxi... espero que seas toda una mujer...

 **31 de diciembre, minutos para el año nuevo.**

 **-** bien chicos…esto ya está casi listo-dijo con una sonrisa Alexa mientras todos rápidamente se reunían junto a sus hijos, sus pokemon y los legendarios en un gran grupo para tomarse la foto de bienvenida al año nuevo.

-falta un minuto Alexa, ven rápido-dijo korrina para que la camarógrafa corriera junto a los demás y tomara rápidamente su copa de champaña al igual que los demás.

-10-dijo manon con alegría mientras era abrazada por alan, a su lado se encontraban sus hijos.

-9-dijo ahora sara.

-8-dijeron Jack y María mientras cargaban a su bebe.

-7-dijo hiedra mientras en un cochecito estaban los tres nuevos hijos de ash profundamente dormidos.

-6-dijeron silver y blue felices mientras abrazaban a Zoey.

-5-dijeron ahora samantha, luka, szary y rai con unas sonrisas enormes.

-4-dijeron ahora kage, yamabi, Diantha y hitomi junto a sus hijos.

-3-dijeron ahora los líderes, alto mando y campeones de las regiones que habían sobrevivido a la guerra al unirse a ash y los legendarios, debido a que cada vez que veían a sus hijos felices les recordaba que había valido la pena.

-2-dijeron todos los legendarios, los amigos de ash y sus pokemon en su idioma con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-1-dijeron ahora todos en conjunto.

-¡FELIZ AÑO!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con una alegría sin igual.

-atención- empezó ash- mi deseo es que todos los años nos reunamos acá para celebrar nuestra unión y amistad como la gran familia que somos –ash levanta la copa

Todos le imitan gritando felices

-¡Sí!

Suenan varios clics dejando el instante grabado para siempre….

 **FIN**


End file.
